


Cuddle buddy

by Bunkbedannette



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, We need more wlw stuff, although I really do need to finish them, no beta we die like skip, thankfully my lesbian heart writes plenty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunkbedannette/pseuds/Bunkbedannette
Summary: Paige and Dot cuddle and kiss, that’s it, that’s the fanfic.
Relationships: Dot/Puffle Handler (Club Penguin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Cuddle buddy

“You plan to sleep on the floor?”  
Dot inquired as she curled up in her bed.

Paige lied down her blanket and pillow,  
“Yeah, where else?”

Dot shrugged,  
“I thought you’d wanna sleep with me in my bed.”

Paige paused, her cheeks dusted bright pink, Dot wanted to sleep together!?  
She turned to face her, struggling to stutter out a comprehensive sentence,

“Y- you’re- you’re s-serious?”

Dot nodded, smiling warmly,

“Ah- u-um...”  
Paige was having difficulty finding the right words to string together,  
“A-Are you sure, mate?”

“Of course I’m sure, the floor is no place to sleep!”  
She patted the space next to her,

Paige was a little flustered, but slowly made her way too the bed,  
Dot held her arms out, and Paige climbed into them.

She wrapped her arms around Paige, gently rubbing her back with her flipper, Paige nuzzled under Dots beak, still trying to process what was happening.

Dot’s body was warm, and she smelled really sweet, like lavender and cotton flower, it was a nice feeling.

“Your hearts beating pretty fast...” Dot murmured, 

“Ah! W-Well... maybe it just does that!” 

Dot giggled, she pulled her closer and kissed her forehead, causing Paige to gasp,

“M-Mate!?” She stammered rather loud, her cheeks turning dark,

Dot smiled,  
“You’re so cute...”

Paige whined and hid her face in Dots chest, holding her tightly,

Dot nuzzled the top of her head, patting her back softly, she hummed softly to help soothe Paige, poor girl got flustered so much.

When Paige finally came out of hiding, she kissed Dot on the cheek, Dot held her cheek where the kiss was, then she slowly leaned over and returned the cheek kiss.

Dot pressed their foreheads together,  
She cupped Paiges cheeks with her flippers,  
“Can I kiss you?”

Paige put her flippers on Dots  
“Haven’t ya kissed me already?”

“No like... actually kiss you.”

Paige smiled softly,  
“...yeah.”

She leaned in and kissed her softly, warmth enveloping the two of them, their arms wrapped around each other’s bodies, and held each other tightly.

When they pulled back, Paige lightly touched their beaks together,

“Boop.”

The two girls giggled, they nuzzled their beaks together and kissed once more,

Paige nuzzled under Dots beak, and started to shut her tired eyes, Dot took note of this and rubbed her back once more.

“I love you.” Dot whispered,

“I love ya too, mate.”

They both fell asleep, their hearts fluttering softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to girl in red while writing this


End file.
